


Good to me

by Lilly0



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: Kei knows Yuya is spoiling him. Everyone says he does.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   Requested by [](http://tasuku-kyota.livejournal.com/profile)[tasuku_kyota](http://tasuku-kyota.livejournal.com/). Since I wrote you a rather angsty drabble the last time, here a more fluffy one :D

  
_You are for sure a spoiled brat, aren’t you? So cute, but a little spoiled~_  
  
Kei knows he shouldn’t bother, really not. He shouldn’t mind what others think of him, and what they say. For years he has tried to learn to distance himself from hateful comments he gets from fans, from rumours – not so much the one in the media but the ones spreading within the Juniors – , and from teasing remarks.  
  
He also knows that the others didn’t mean it. It was just a joke. _Yuya for sure spoils you all the time._ He hates that everyone says that, he hates it because it’s the truth. And it’s not even Yuya’s fault because, honestly, he isn’t the type of person who actually spoils someone. But he does with Kei.  
  
“You are thinking too much.” Yuya smiles. “Again.”  
  
Kei can’t help a smile, and wraps his arms around Yuya’s neck to pull him closer, feeling his body against his. This is good. When they are like this, he can really forget all the things that bother him.  
  
“Let’s go on a vacation for the Christmas weekend,” Kei suddenly offers, surprised by being so blunt. He didn’t know how to ask Yuya, and he hates to deal with disappointments, and when Yuya would say no, he would cry, and then Yuya would feel bad… and… a vicious cycle. But now he said it, and since it’s out in the open that he wants to go on a short trip with Yuya, for the first time, he can only wait for his lover’s reply.  
  
Yuya’s long fingers move over his shoulders and over his spine. He pushes Kei’s legs apart, kneeling between them. It feels so good to feel him inside him. “Where?” Yuya wants to know, while kissing Kei’s neck.  
  
Does that mean yes? “Sapporo. To my parents’ cottage there. I’ll organize it for us,” Kei promises, suddenly feeling excited about it himself. Please, say, yes.  
  
Yuya looks at him for a long while, his beautiful eyelashes fluttering slightly. Then he smirks, moving swiftly so that he lies on top of Kei, covering his body completely. There is this sudden passion filling his eyes, and Kei knows they will be in for a great night.  
  
“It’s a wonderful idea. Let’s go. Thank you, you are so good to me,” Yuya says softly against Kei’s lips. His words send tingles of surprise and joy through Kei’s body. Good? He? He smiles happily as the realisation hits him. They are maybe… maybe… spoiling each other.  
  
_So good to me._


End file.
